Healing Love & Stuttering Belief
by Pain's Rebel Angel
Summary: Meet Hinata, daughter of a big time mafia boss. Meet Naruto, god-son of said mafia boss' rival. When their paths cross there's an instant attraction between them. Gaara is Naruto's best friend, and has been since he saved him from the dark abyss of life. Sakura is Hinata's body-guard, and the two are as close as sisters. When these four meet, life gets complicated. NaruHina GaaSaku
1. Young & Misunderstood Sweet & Idiot

Hey there! So, I know I'm already working on another story and I'm barely updating that as it is, BUT... Well, instead of making excuses let me just say I've been busy. However my mind has been swamping me with ideas and with one of them came this story as well as a couple of helpful ideas for my other story. So, I hope you guys can just bare with me as I try to get everything balanced, and get back to working on my other story. Mkay well, on with the fiction!

- Pain's Rebel Angel ;)

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner/Demons'**

"Normal"

* * *

**Young & Misunderstood; Sweet & Idiot  
**

**3rd POV**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Misunderstood... That's what I thought about him after getting to know him... - Naruto**_

_**When I met him I thought he was an idiot. As a matter of fact, I still do. He's just not as big of one now... - Gaara**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

As the last man fell to the ground with a thud, the attacker stood straight with his head bowed slightly. The rain began to rapidly pick up pace from the light drizzle that it was, plastering crimson hair across his forehead. He rolled his shoulders, and reached a pale hand up to rub a spot where one of the bastards had kicked him. Hearing a noise from behind, he whirled around and dropped back down into a fighting stance. Though he doesn't see anyone, he doesn't move from his position.

"Show yourself," he commanded just loud enough to be heard over the rain, sounding deceptively calm.

Stepping out of the shadows from the wall, a blonde boy revealed himself. "Before you try to hit me or anything, just know I'm not here to fight."

Making no indication to relax his stance the red head responded, "Then what are you here for?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, originally I followed you to talk. I lost you just a little after we left school. I found you again just before the fighting started."

Slowly, the red head dropped his fists and stood up straight. He nodded to the blonde, and turned to walk away.

"So why did they attack you," the blonde spoke.

"That," the red head said turning to look over his shoulder. "Is none of your business."

"Oh, c'mon man, throw me a bone here. I mean you just took down five fully-grown men on your own, without even seeming surprised. No other seventh grader in our class could do that Gaara..."

"My business is my own, Uzumaki. I suggest you stay out of it," Gaara responded.

"Fight me."

Gaara's eyes widen slightly in surprise, but he quickly covered it. "What," he says flatly.

"I said, fight me. I win, you answer some questions. If you win, you can leave and I'll never say a word about this again," the blonde said seriously.

"You're fucking with me, right," Gaara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all."

Gaara silently weighed his decisions. "Fine."

Gaara smoothly raised his fists into a ready position, and slid his feet apart. To his surprise, the blonde did the same thing just as smooth like, he'd done it a thousand times before. Deciding it was taking to much time, Gaara made the first move. He sent a left-hook flying towards his opponent's jaw followed up by a swift jab to the opposite side of his body. The other boy dodged the first hit, but couldn't escape the second. Not wanted to give the blonde an opening to strike, the red head dropped down a bit and spun, and aimed a kick for the back of the blonde's knees. Grabbing his leg, the other boy stopped his momentum and swung him. Gaara hit the asphalt rolling, and bounced gracefully back onto his feet.

"You're good," the blonde said grinning.

Gaara grunted, not wanting to make small-talk. Rushing at the boy who was still grinning, he feinted left and then hit him with an uppercut. The blonde stumbled back a step then kicked Gaara in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Pushing his advantage the boy grabbed the red head in a a death grip. Gaara quickly jabbed an elbow back into his opponent's gut, and jerked his head back into the blonde's face. Managing to turn just in time for Gaara's attack to miss his nose, the blonde winced as he felt the impact on his cheek. Deciding he should end it now the boy spun Gaara around and head-butted him. Both boys, (now disoriented and in pain,) fell to the ground with the force of the blow.

Groaning as his vision swam, Gaara sat up. "Naruto..."

The blonde looked up startled. This was the first time Gaara had addressed him by his first name.

"Good move."

"Thanks," Naruto said grinning. "Honestly it would have lasted longer if you hadn't just fought off those guys." Naruto looked around as if just realizing the were still surrounded by the fallen men. "Dude... Are they dead?"

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care either."

"But—," Gaara held up and hand, cutting him off.

"Let's talk somewhere else. Preferably indoors."

Naruto nodded, and they started for the diner down the road. Once inside they sat down in a booth in the back.

"Hi there. What can a get you two young men tonight," a waitress asked, setting napkins and silverware in front of them.

"I'll have a burger and some fries," Naruto responded smiling.

"Coffee," Gaara said.

"Alright, coming right up."

The waitress walked away leaving them alone.

"So... You won. What did you want to know? You get three questions," Gaara told him sitting back in his seat, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well first off, why did those guys attack you," Naruto asked as he eyed the red head.

Gaara looked over Naruto skeptically before answering. "Just so we're clear Uzumaki, what is said here is private. I don't want anyone knowing anything, is that clear?"

The blonde boy nodded.

"Okay then. They were hired to."

"Why?"

"My father doesn't exactly like me. It's nothing new so don't get worked up over it," Gaara answered rolling his eyes.

"So that's why you didn't seem surprised when they jumped you," Naruto said nodding to himself. "Seems legit. Also probably why you knew how to handle yourself so well... What's up with your dad though? More specifically, what's up with the fact he's hiring people to attack you."

"Tch, he and I don't exactly see eye to eye that's why."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah. Right," he scoffed. "That's a bullshit answer if I ever heard one. That's not an actual reason to throw people at your kid to harm them."

Gaara sighed feeling a headache approaching. "It could be a number of things honestly. The fact my mother died giving birth to me, thus making her death my fault; his genetic bullshit experiments not turning out like he wanted; or possibly just me being defiant and not listening to him... Those are my best guesses, so take your pick."

"Wait... Genetic experiments... Wha—"

"You already asked your three questions," Gaara interrupted.

The waitress walked back over with their orders. "Here you go. Enjoy."

Naruto looked over at Gaara. "I didn't ask three questions though..."

"Yes you did."

Naruto thought about it. "Well, damn..."

The red head smirked.

"Well, what if we trade questions? You ask one then I ask one," Naruto suggested.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon man. Why not?"

Gaara looked at Naruto lazily. "Because you can't offer any information I want or need."

"Oh yeah? Try me, Sabaku."

"Tch, fine. Tell me about the Uchiha in our class. He's a pretty shady person, and seems to have an issue with me," Gaara said.

"Oh, Sasuke? Shady? Well, if you say so... He's more of an arrogant bastard, but whatever. Though, he does have a good reason to be both I guess, "Naruto responded shrugging. "Arrogant bastard, cause he's got money. Lot's of it. Shady, because a majority of said money comes from weapon dealings. His family dominates in that field. Though they would have you believe it's from their business company."

After, having said this Naruto started viciously attacking his burger. Gaara just stared at him slightly impressed, having not really expected an answer.

"And his issue with me?"

Naruto snorted, then swallowed what he had in his mouth. "He's got an issue with almost everybody, don't take it personally. The asshole either doesn't see them worthy, or is intimidated by the possibility of them being better than him. He's a prick who likes power, and being better than everyone. It doesn't help you broke his nose first week you transferred."

Gaara smirked. "I still don't regret it."

Naruto laughed then grinned at Gaara. "That gained you my respect that day, dude."

Gaara nodded. "Okay, fine. Ask your question."

Naruto's eyes widened, as did his grin. "Yes! So... Genetic shit huh? What's the deal with that?" He then went back to stuffing his face, waiting on a response.

Gaara inwardly groaned. "My father was an idiot, who thought it was a great idea to fuck with my genetic code while I was in the womb. He swears up, down, left, and right that he managed to seal a 'demon' inside me," Gaara bared his teeth as he mentioned his father's claims then he chuckled. "The only thing that genius did was successfully cause me schizophrenia."

Naruto shook his head. "Wow."

Naruto finished his food, and went to pay the bill. Gaara got up and followed him to the door.

"So see ya tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Yeah."

They both started to walk away, but Naruto turned around.

"Wait, if your dad is hiring people to attack you, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you living with him... Where are you staying?"

"I bounce around. I don't sleep though so normally I just wander around."

"Don't sleep?"

"Insomnia... It's a bitch. I keep going 'til I collapse."

"Aw, man, fuck that. Come stay at my place."

"What," Gaara deadpanned. "In case you didn't notice, we barely know each other."

Naruto responded shrugging, "Your point? I bet you I know more about you than most people. I mean you don't ever make nice with the people in school, so I'm just assuming from what I've seen."

"..."

"C'mon, you don't have anything to lose ya know?"

Gaara slowly started walking towards Naruto. "Fair enough. Try anything and I'll beat the shit out of you."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I'm not that stupid."

"Right..."

* * *

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Young... Like me... My age... Maybe we can be friends? That's what ran through my mind when I met her... - Hinata**_

_**She was so sweet. Too nice to be involved in what these people did. She's still is for the most part... - Sakura**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_'Blood... So much blood.'_

That was her only thought as she stood there in the open doorway of her home. She walked into the house slowly, terrified. Trying to avoid stepping into the puddles of red that were scattered throughout the front room, she made her way into the kitchen searching for her parents.

Suddenly, there was a scream from up the stairs. Disregarding the blood, she ran swiftly up the stairway, succeeding in not making any noise. Once at the top, she stopped. Noticing her parents bedroom door was cracked, she crept towards it. As she peeked through the slightly ajar door, she had to choke back a sob.

"Cute kid... Where is she? Maybe we could have some fun while we make you sit there and watch," a gravelly voice said from a place in the room she couldn't see.

Her father, who sat tied to chair in the middle room, jerked against the ropes that held him. While her mother desperately tried to push herself of the floor.

"You won't fucking touch her!"

"Oh yeah," the voice said snidely. "And who's gonna stop me? You?" It laughed. "Last time I checked, you're currently unable to do anything, and your wife can't even get up."

"You bastard," the girl's mother yelled, finally managing to get into a sitting position.

"Well, ya see sweetheart, if you had just given that nice little blueprint over to the boss, we wouldn't even be having this conversation. You'd be having a happy little night while, no one else would be the wiser. But instead," the man with the gravelly voice paused, stepping into the girl's field of vision and hit her father. "Instead, we're here. You put yourselves into this situation."

The young girl gasped.

"What was that," the man's head snapped to the door. He quickly made his way across the room and flung it open. "Well, look what we have here... How long have you been there, huh?" He grabbed her arm, dragging her into the room.

"Sakura," her mother gasped.

"Well, Sakura is it," he asked smiling manically. "You're just in time for the big finish."

He turned her around so she was facing her parents and her back was pressed against him. Slowly, he began to rub her sides. Her father started to fight against his restraints again, making the man behind her laugh. The man let his hands drift higher, and squeezed Sakura's chest.

"Here's what's gonna happen," he stated maliciously with his hands still on Sakura, who was frozen in shock. "You two, are going to watch me fuck your precious little daughter, and then, when I'm done with her, I'm going to kill her. After that, we'll see which one of you gets to go first."

"LIKE HELL," her mother shouted as she fought to stand up.

The man pulled a gun. "Fine then, you'll go first."

The sound of a shot rang out. Suddenly, the hands that were on Sakura fell away, and there was a thud behind her. With the man's hands off of her, she shook herself out of her frozen state and whirled around. The guy laid on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Without any coherent thought, other than the fact the man that threatened her parents was dead, she rushed towards them. Throwing her arms around both of them, she let out a quiet sob.

"Are you all alright?"

The sudden question shocked the girl, and she turned around pushing strands of pink hair away from her face. Standing there was a tall man, with long hair and pale eyes. He was dressed in a fancy suit, and held a gun in his hand.

"Yes... Thank-you, Hiashi," her father spoke to the man.

"You're welcome, my friend. Thank-you for the information that someone was planning on attacking my warehouse." The man turned to walk away.

Before he could leave however, Sakura stopped him.

"Wait," she exclaimed.

Stepping forward, she bowed to him. "I thank-you. I am in your debt, sir. You saved not only my life, but my parents as well. If there is anything I can do to repay you, do not hesitate to demand it."

Upon hearing those words, her mother, (who had just finished untying her father and was starting to doctor the stab wound in his right arm,) gasped and Hiashi turned to look at her. "Are you sure you know what you're offering child? Anything is a vague word."

Sakura looked up at him nervous. "Then allow me to amend my statement. If there is anything within my power you wish me to do, I will. I owe you that much for saving the lives of my family..."

Hiashi eyed her closely. "How old are you?"

"Twelve. I will be thirteen soon."

"Since you are so willing, I will accept your offer. My daughter is in need of a guard her age that will not look suspicious. You will come live with us, and we will train you. Basically you will work for me, and I will treat you well, like you were an extended family member. These are the terms of your debt."

Sakura's eyes widen, and she looks back at her parents. Turning to face him again she responds, "Yes, sir."

"Very good. Gather your things, we'll be leaving soon."

The girl made her way to her own bedroom and packed all of her necessary things.

"I'll allow her to call you. However, I suggest the two of you lay low. The scum you're dealing with won't give up easily. It will be easier to hide now that you won't have Sakura to worry about."

"Hiashi... That's our daughter... Please, take care of her."

The pale-eyed man nodded, and made his way downstairs.

"Sakura, let's go."

The pink haired girl rushed down the steps and out the door to catch up with Hiashi after hugging her parents good-bye. The car ride to the estate was where Hiashi briefed Sakura on his profession.

"I run a very interest... Business you could say. If you've ever heard of the mafia, and what they do then you already have an idea. This is the reason my daughter needs protection. There are people who would use her to get to me. This is where you come in. You can be with her twenty-four-seven without causing suspicion..." And he continued to tell her the details until they arrived.

Upon arriving, Hiashi told her he would send someone out to show her to her room. After about five minutes the door opened, but Sakura didn't think that this was who was supposed to show her to her room. Though, after observing her for a second, Sakura decided that she could be a source of entertainment until the person who was supposed to take her showed up.

Sakura cleared her throat softly, making the girl jump and turn to face her.

"Wh-who a-are you," she asked softly.

"I'm Sakura," the pinkette said smiling and offering her hand.

"I-I'm Hinata," the girl with dark short hair responded gently shaking their hands.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're Hiashi's daughter?!"

"U-uh, y-yes..."

"Holy crap! You're so nice though!"

"Sakura," a voice called from the doorway. "I'm to show you to your room."

"Oh, alright." Sakura flashed the shy girl another smile. "Well, see ya around Hinata."

"O-o-okay."

* * *

So... How is it? Should I continue? Please review and let me know what you think...


	2. Issues

Oh my goodness! Typos are my nemesis... I hate them with a burning passion. I want to go ahead and thank all of those who reviewed! THANK-YOU! :) It made my day to know that you liked it. Also thanks to all of you who put this story on your alerts. You guys are awesome. However, I'm going to warn you now, I'm not really the most constant of authors. I'm going to try my best to atleast have some semblance of consistency from here on out, but I make no promises. Anyways, without further ado, let's start the chapter, ne?

- Pain's Rebel Angel ;)

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner/Demons'**

"Normal"

(Anything else that I'm forgetting there will be a pattern so you'll know it when ya see it :P)

* * *

**Issues**

**Sakura's POV**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fuck the color red. All things represented by red are problematic. Blood, anger, and so on... But his hair is red so... Maybe the color red doesn't have as many issues as I thought. - Sakura**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Haruno," I hear a voice call from the doorway.

"Yeah," I said, not even bothering to look up from the text in the book I was reading.

"You were summoned."

"Ugh," I groaned, getting up from my seat, and looking toward the guy.

"I'll be ready in just a moment, Neji. Any clue what for," I ask him while moving to the closet and throwing on a presentable shirt over my tank top.

He shrugged and leaned against the door frame his pearl-like eyes looked at me lazily. While buttoning my black shirt, I studied him closely. He looked entirely too relaxed with a simple white button-down shirt, ironed black slacks, and his long dark hair back in its usual low tied style.

"You're off tonight," I observed.

He nodded. "Yes, I am. Renji is on the wall right now, while Kō will be taking his shift in about an hour."

"Who's watching the cameras," I ask.

"Hoheto."

I nodded at the information. "So," I say playfully, "Taking Tenten out?"

"Haruno, focus. Let's go," Neji said rolling his eyes, and leading the way to Hiashi's study.

"I've got it from here," I tell him as we arrive at the doors. "Go get your woman Hyuga." I gave him a wink before turning to knock.

"Enter," I hear Hiashi call.

Opening the door I walked into the room, and silently shut it behind me.

"You needed me?"

"Yes," Hiashi turned away from the window. "There is a matter for you to attend to tonight. I need you to **_kindly_** talk to Shin. He's been acting out of character as of late, and it's enough to warrant some suspicion. Also, the deadline for his delivery has passed."

The exaggeration of the word, 'kindly,' was not lost on me. "Yes, sir."

Hiashi nodded and waved his hand, telling me that I was free to leave. As I turned to go, I noticed a shadow of a person in the corner.

"Say, Hiashi... What does it say about us that we send a pink haired girl to put a subordinate into their place," said the shadow, as it moved into the light.

"Are you questioning my decision Hizashi," I heard the elder of the twins ask, his voice deceptively calm.

"No, brother."

"Good. Besides, Sakura is perfectly capable of doing this task, just as she has many times before."

With Hizashi successfully silenced, I brushed past him without a glance back. Moving swiftly back down the halls to my room, I sighed tiredly. _'No rest for the wicked I suppose,'_ I thought to myself slightly irked. Not only was this little impromptu task interrupting my studying, but it was also going to screw with my sleep. I stepped through the door into my room, and shut it behind me locking it. I quickly stripped off my clothes, changing into khaki slacks and a maroon turtleneck shirt with sleeves stopping at my elbows.

_'Playing dress up to go beat somebody into submission. The irony.'_ I pulled my hair back and twisted it into a clip. _'But of course while representing the Hyuga one must, I suppose. Mafia standards and what-not.' _

I walked across the room to my desk, and began folding the maps I had been pouring over earlier that afternoon due to territory disputes. I placed them into a drawer in my nightstand, and pulled a pair of fingerless gloves from atop my dresser. After sliding on the gloves, I slip into a pair of heels, and move back to my desk pulling out a hand gun and an ankle holster. Finally, I walked back to my bedroom door, and unlocked it. I walked out, shutting my door behind me, and made for the stairs. I quickly grabbed a pair of keys and walked out the door heading for the garage.

Finding the car that the key belonged to, I climbed in and hit the garage opener. The car purred to life as I turned the ignition, and I was soon out of the Hyuga estate speeding into downtown Konoha.

After making a few calls, I finally located Shin. As I pulled into a trashed parking lot, I felt my lips curl into an involuntary sneer as I realized where I was. _'Just can't catch a break can today, can I,'_ I thought disgusted. _'God, just another reason to hate that sniveling asshole.' _I looked at the sign atop the building just a little longer, trying to resist the urge to bash my head against the steering wheel. Steeling myself, I took a deep breath and exited the car. My steps were steady, swift, and purposeful as I walked into the brothel.

The smell is what hit me first when I came through the door. The smell of sweat, sex, and smoke. The next thing that registered, was the fact a girl roughly about my age latched herself onto my arm. She was shorter than me by a couple inches and had long ginger hair.

"Do you need some company," she whispered into my ear, and blew on it gently.

I tried not grimace, but failed. I quickly hid it though. "No thank-you. Though, I am looking for someone. He's about five foot ten, and has dirty blonde hair."

The girl frowned. "You're not an upset girlfriend, are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, otherwise keeping a blank face. "No."

She shrugged. "You never know. Still, we aren't supposed to share information on clientele."

Sighing I turned to her, pulling a couple bills and handing them to her. "Trust me, you don't want to be involved in what he's mixed up with, girl," I told her trying to persuade her.

Her eyes widened slightly. "That bad, huh? Last I saw, he was headed upstairs with Hana and Kin."

I nodded and started up the steps, taking them two at a time. About halfway up, I felt the girl following behind me, probably going to make sure her friends are gonna be okay after my ominous warning. When we reach the top, I start opening doors and scanning the rooms. On the fourth try, we finally found Shin.

I silently slip into the room and gently rouse the girls. After getting them off the bed and into the hall, I promptly turned to the bathroom, and filled a bucket with cold water. I marched back over to the bed, and slung the bucket's contents onto Shin's sleeping form. He bolted upright while sputtering. Annoyed, I threw the empty bucket onto his head.

"Good. Now that you're awake, we can leave. Get up and get dressed, Shin," I told him, letting a hint of amusement show in my voice.

Shin ripped the bucket off his head, glaring at me. He looked like he was about to say something to me before he took my appearance in fully. Shin's eyes widened in realization, and he gulped. I watched as his face paled.

"Yes? Do you have something to say," I asked as my lips tilted into a small smirk.

He shook his head slowly. "No, not really."

"Smart decision," I say to him as I turn to walk from the room. "Get dressed. We're going for a drive, and we're going to have a nice chat."

And with that statement hanging in the air, I left the room. The two girls from the room were still in the hall along with the girl from downstairs. _'Better make sure he didn't do something to scar them or something,'_ I think to myself. Sighing for what felt like the fiftieth time, I approach the group.

"Are you two fine? He didn't do something utterly stupid did he," I question them quietly addressing the two girls he had with him first.

"H-he wasn't a-a com-complete asshole... H-he w-was just r-rough," the shorter of them spoke.

My mind automatically is reminded of Hinata as I look at this girl. Her calm yet nervous demeanor is just like my best friend's, as is her stuttering. Granted Hinata doesn't stutter as much anymore, and not really ever while she's around me. She is still soft spoken though.

Looking at her, I gave her a quick assessment with my eyes. She was thin, (not enough to be concerned about, but she could certainly stand to gain a few pounds,) and had short blonde hair. She carried herself humbly, and it was endearing to me because it reminded me of Hinata so much. I allowed myself to give her a small smile for that reason.

"Okay, good."

She smiled back at me hesitantly. _'Note to self: come steal sweet girl away from brothel. Like hell she should be a prostitute.' _

The taller girl decided to speak then. "Hana, don't bullshit her. She seems to genuinely give a damn."

The girl, Hana, just made a noise. Her eyes widened staring at the tall one and then looking back to me. I looked curiously at the tall girl. She had dark long hair, dark eyes, and some killer curves.

She snorted and turned to me. "The name's Kin. That dick in there decided that it would be a great idea to take Hana's virginity after we made it clear that wasn't a part of the deal, she doesn't do that, just oral."

I let my face fall into a scarily blank expression. "Is that so Kin? Please excuse for one moment ladies."

I walked swiftly back to the room and threw the door open. There I found a half dressed Shin trying to open the window.

Letting my killing intent leak out just a bit, I narrowed my eyes imperceptibly and growled. "Oh no you don't." I moved swiftly across the room, and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back onto the bed. As he tried to regain his breath, I spoke to him in a sweet tone that reminded me of my mother when she used to reprimand me.

"Now, Shin, I know you weren't trying to leave without me noticing were you?"

Shin sprung off the bed, trying desperately to reach the window which was now at my back. I grabbed one of his arms, twisting it behind his back and shifting it up into a very painful position. He hissed out in pain.

"Ah, ah, ah," I said placing my lips by his ear, still using my overly sweet voice. Jerking his arm, I growled, "That wasn't very smart move."

Shoving Shin into the hall, I proceeded to push him onto the ground in front of Hana. I held him in the position by the arm which I had straightened and extended behind him, while pushing his hand backwards into his wrist. My face was still completely blank aside from my narrowed eyes, which promised a world of pain.

"Apologize," I barked at him.

"I-I'm sorry," he cried out as I applied more force to his hand.

"Tell her like you mean it. You violated her you pig. You took her _**virginity**_," I hissed.

"I'm sorry for taking your virginity," he whimpered.

Satisfied, I hit him on the back of his neck causing him to pass out. Looking up, I see the girls in shock. I set my shoulders back, and cleared my throat.

"I know it doesn't fix what he's done," I started and turned my eyes to Hana. "Though, hopefully it'll give you a piece of mind to know he'll suffer for it. I'll make sure of that."

Suddenly, Hana threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. I looked down at her, feeling my gaze soften. I place my arms around her, and begin to rub her back, waiting for her to calm down.

"Thank-you," I heard her mutter as she pulled back.

I nodded, and looked toward Kin, and the other girl. "I'm assuming you have a BDSM Dom around here somewhere, right," I ask.

"Yeah," Kin answered. "Why?"

"Do you suppose she could lend me some ropes or bindings? Possibly a whip? I need to get this guy," I began as I nudged Shin's body with my foot, "out of here. I'd prefer to have less of a problem to deal with when he comes to."

Kin looked at the ginger haired female. "Ruka..."

The ginger, Ruka, nodded. "Yeah, I'm on it."

With that said, she rushed down the hall to the stairs. Soon after, she came back with the things I had asked for. I deftly tied his hands and feet with the rope and hauled his body over my shoulder.

All three girls looked at me in surprise at my strength.

"Well, thanks ladies. Next time, if ever, we meet again, I hope it'll be under more pleasant circumstances," I say. I shot them a smile, and started heading for the stairs.

"Hey," I heard Ruka call out. "What did you need the whip for?"

"Ah," I said, not even turning around. "That would be for the suffering part I promised Hana."

Without missing a beat Kin said, "Get a couple of good hits for me, will ya, Cotton Candy?"

I snorted at the nick-name, but didn't correct her, seeing as she didn't need to know my real name. "Sure thing."

I walked out of the brothel, back to the car, and threw Shin (none too gently) into the back-seat. I sped across town, until I got to the warehouses near the docks. I pulled the still unconscious man out of the car, and dragged him into one of the empty warehouses owned by the Hyuga. When inside, I shoved Shin's bound hands over a hook before pressing a button on the wall to lift him a few feet from the ground. That done, I walked over and started slapping Shin until he woke up. Then, the real work began.

About an hour later, I left a beaten, bleeding Shin on the ground of the warehouse, and walked back to the car. Leaning against the hood, I dialed Hiashi. In the middle of the third ring he picked up.

_"Sakura. Did you get any information?"  
_

"Yes, I did. Shin had knowledge on some group lower down on the food chain. Apparently they were planning a raid on one of your buildings. So that was what he was acting so odd about, and what set off your suspicions I'm assuming. I will have your delivery from him when I get home by the way. I have to go get it though."

_"Hn. You didn't damage him too bad, correct? I still have use of him."_

"No, sir. He should recover with time..."

_"Sakura... How much time?" _

"To be in working condition? About two and a half weeks. Full recovery physically? About a month, maybe a little longer. Mentally? The rest of his natural born life," I tell him, grinning sadistically at that last part.

Hiashi sighed over the phone at my rundown of Shin's state. _"What did you do, Sakura?"_

"I just gave him what was coming to him. To be frank, he's lucky he is still needed by you otherwise I would have put that bullet through his head instead of his leg." Upon hearing Hiashi's intake of breath, informing me he was getting ready for a lecture, I decided to elaborate. "He will be fine. He has a couple of broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a bullet through his left leg (just through a meaty part I didn't permanently damage bone), numerous cuts on his back from some lashings, and one broken pinky."

There was a pause. _"... Lashings?"_

"I found him in a brothel... Where he raped one of their girls. She was a virgin, and too innocent to be there from the way I see it. I _**may**_ have acquired a whip... And _**may**_ have exacted some vengeance for that girl." I said slowly. "Of course, this is all in speculation, though."

_"And to think, people actually wish to question me when I send you to do to do these things,"_ Hiashi chuckled into the phone. _"Well, I will see you later on then."_ He ended the call.

I slid the phone into my back pocket. Jogging back to the warehouse, I find Shin in the exact same position from earlier passed out. I sighed, rolling my eyes at the pitiful sight. _'Honestly, it wasn't even that bad. I'm pretty sure I've been in worse. Wimp.'_ Shaking my head, I made bee-line for the med-kit that I had mounted on the wall. Pulling out the required materials, I walk back over to Shin.

"Wake up," I growled as I slapped him back into consciousness.

After a few slaps he woke up just barely, and I shoved a rag into his mouth to keep him quiet as I went about my job of patching him up so I didn't have to take him to the hospital. Hospitals caused questions, and, well, questions just aren't something I need or want. First, I set his shoulder back into place. After that, I sat him up, made sure his ribs weren't threatening to puncture a lung, and cleaned the wounds on his back before bandaging his entire mid-section. Lastly, she cut away his pants to take care of the place she shot him. Seeing that the bullet exited cleanly, I tightly bandaged his leg. Deciding that he could deal with the broken finger himself later on, I stood up and went to replace the items I didn't use back into the medical kit.

I picked Shin up, and took him to the car, setting him down a bit more gently than I usually would. A forty-five minute drive later, I had successfully retrieved Hiashi's package from Shin's workplace, and dropped him off at his home. Looking at the clock on the dashboard, I decide I have some time to grab a well deserved coffee. _'Hmm... There is that twenty-four hour cafe. I should stop there. I mean eleven isn't too bad of a time I don't think.'_

I pull into a parking spot and hop out of the car. Taking a set on the patio, I look out onto the street watching the night life. The signs for the establishments along the street were going strong, giving off different colored glows on the road, which in an odd way was breath-taking.

Suddenly, a bright red catches my eye. I turn to look, and there I see a very attractive red-head. From where I sat, I took in his appearance. He looked roughly around six foot, had pale blueish-green eyes, and a kanji tattooed on his forehead. His clothes were normal; a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and combat boots. But damn, he just seemed to make it look good.

I glance down at my watch and see I need to get home soon. 'But first, a quick walk to stretch my legs...' I stood up, paid for the bill, and started walking towards a small park nearby.

* * *

Okay guys, I need your opinion on something real quick! Chakra or no chakra? I could swing it either way, but it is COMPLETLY up to you. I need to know, super fast so if you could drop a review with your thoughts on it, that'd be great. I'm thinking whichever makes it to ten votes first wins. So just normal kick-ass mafia, or mafia with kick-ass chakra?


End file.
